


Ribbit

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Burp Kink, Fluff, Its pretty DIGUSTING, M/M, Soda, Stuffing, but wholesome, eructophilia, its light, junkrat wears a shirt, lucio is very wealthy, references to D.Va's animated short "Shooting Star", very much an eructophilia fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucio invites Jamie over to hang out.





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> -MORE chapter(s?) on the way! Stay tuned!  
> -Just a couple of dudes being gross for the sake of entertainment  
> -Latest revision 2/5/19

Back when they were strangers Lucio took one look at the junker and his behemoth of a bodyguard thinking one word. Nope. The freedom fighter felt inclined to give everybody a chance, to never become a “holier than thou” type because of his fame but upon meeting a junker -whatever that meant- who stood roughly six feet tall, who subjected his nose to the smell of burning hair and responded to “Junkrat” Lucio wasn’t so sure anymore.

Junkrat was quick to introduce himself anyway, pointing at Lucio’s sonic amplifier as soon as they’d made an acquaintance.”You gotta tell me about your gun. I’m dying to know how you made it!” Lucio jumped in to say he did not in fact make it but modified it. The guys eyes lit up as soon as he heard “modified” The bomber exploded into detail about some of the wildest weapons he’d seen back home, one was literally a weed whacker that spat flames. Okay, Lucio couldn’t not laugh at that. Junkrat picked up on his approval and asked more questions about the amplifier and before Lucio knew it they were bouncing off each other with stories, learning about one another. Junkrat even reintroduced himself as Jamie, a name that sounded light years more approachable.

-

There was a light knock at Lucio’s bedroom door, ”Come in.” Lucio sat up from a green beanbag chair, he’d been aimlessly scrolling through his phone all day expecting a certain guest to stop by. A member of his staff came in, one of the house keepers.”I hate to bother you on one of your rare days off but someone just rang in at the front. They said their name is Jamie and he’s a friend of yours. He’s...strange looking, kind of raggedy. Is this another nosey fan? Should I call the police?” Her worriedness caught him off guard.”Oh no no, its true! I know him. I forgot to tell anyone I invited him. That’s my bad, please let him in for me?”

“Yes, right away.” The house keeper’s distressed expression betrayed her obeying words. She left hastily to let the guest in anyway. Lucio jogged downstairs to meet him at the door. Hearing a hard tapping sound that must’ve been his peg leg, he rushed in to hug him. “What’s up Jamie!?” Jamie returned the hug, practically folding in half to make it happen.

“M’good, knew you were rich but this is beyond me.” He pulled away, craning his neck to inspect the chandelier hanging down the center of the tall ceiling above them. Normally Lucio avoided discussing the luxuries he could afford but he allowed it this once since many things seemed to be new experiences to Jamison who led a pretty unique life so far to put it lightly. That and most guests also lived in the lap of luxury, usually it was just Hana.

“Follow me, I'll show you where we can veg out.” He beckoned Jamie leading them back upstairs. It was impossible not to gawk at every new thing he saw on the way. When he pictured “rich” he imagined something posh and boring. This place couldn't be further from that. There was art hung everywhere, most of it colorful and graffiti like. That was another thing, all of the rooms had lots of color not at all resembling the polished pastel walls or furniture Jamie imagined the filthy rich suits to have.

They stopped in an open space that was so high end Jamie forgot it was just a living room. The couch was black and curled almost in a horseshoe like shape. A huge render of Lucio's iconic frog logo was painted on the back wall of the room. “Hang on, I forgot to grab us some snacks. I'll let you pick something out.” Lucio motioned to follow him again forcing him to stop ogling the room.

In the kitchen Lucio opened a cupboard by the sink letting Jamie peer in at a whole slew of junk food, most of which had names he knew but others were in a bunch of different languages. “Oh these are gifts from fans,” The musician explained patting his tall friends back,”I read tons and tons of fan mail but I'll never be able to eat all of this stuff they give me on my own. "Go on, help yourself.” He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a nano cola in each hand while Jamie just collected as much as junk he could in his arms, unable to decipher what many of them were.  
Lucio grinned as they strolled back to the living room, he'd grown very fond of Jamie's full throttle attitude about everything. The guy had no chill not even with those snacks. They set their loot down on the coffee table, a minimalist cube shaped piece of furniture in front of the TV.  
The pair plopped down on the couch,”What was that thing you told me we were going to watch?” Jamie had to reiterate, the name not coming to him.“Its called Petrol, it's an older favorite of mine. There's a car chase and it's got a great soundtrack, it's got something for both of us.” He reached for the remote wanting to get them started. While he flipped around the TV’s streaming feature Jamie picked up a nano cola. He knew very little about D.va, yet enough that the design on the outside was instantly recognizable. The top of the can had a heavy duty plastic lid. A little suspicious of the design he shrugged, cracking the can's top.

NANO COLA! ENJOY! D.Va's voice erupted from the can. The way he yelped made them both jump. “Bloody hell, what the fuck was that!?’ Jamie turned the freshly opened can around in his hands glad he'd managed to restrain from chucking it across the room. Once Lucio realized why that happened he laughed so hard it physically hurt. “Oh..oh shit. Okay, cool. Now you know what it does. It won’t do it again after you open it.” He reassured him and finally pressed play on the movie.

“I’m only going to say this once…” Their protagonist began their inner monologue, a low voice that belonged to a husky fellow in aviator glasses called Brett. “Damn. S’got a voice like honey doesn’t he?” Jamie commented nodding toward the attractive actor on screen, taking a swig of the nano. The two met to sort of watch a movie, in all truth it just added to the mood in the room so they could get to talking. And boy could Jamie talk for miles- Lucio stood as one of the few people who could stand it. Thankfully they were both on the chattier side,“Oh yeah, the actor aged well too. You should see him now.” His friend agreed with a grin. It was a breath of fresh air to sit around talking about good looking guys. Mako didn’t seem to notice other men, he was very partial to Jamie who didn’t want to test it but he had reason to be suspicious Hog might be the jealous type, not that he’d call him out because he’d probably ring his neck for it.

“Say so if I’m wrong but I think this one's your type.” Lucio had pulled up a new picture of the actor without him realizing. Upon seeing an older more grisly version of the man on screen he wondered how the musician had read him so well without having seen Mako’s unmasked face. Although the picture didn’t show a likeness to Mako specifically the roughness the main character in the present possessed definitely got the gears turning, “Show me a newer movie next time so I can stare at him instead for an hour and a half.” Having hit the nail on the head Lucio smiled triumphantly at the phone, he considered “reading” people a talent of his, it was satisfying to be right. They were drawn back into the movie as someone had gotten shot on screen.

The story behind Petrol is an interpretation of civilization after what the characters dubbed “the bright light” to Jamison its plausible this how it would have happened if the omnics hit Asia as hard as they had Australia judging by the technology that rivaled Oasis University in its otherworldly quality.

The main lead, Brett, trudged down the street. “Is that bloke running to or from something?” Jamie wondered aloud having not paid attention, scanning the snacks on the coffee table instead.”I don’t remember this part.” Lucio confessed, the film must have been at least ten years old. The musician counted it as part of his childhood. “Are those cheezels?” Jamie blurted out suddenly when he spotted the familiar Aussie snack among the others. He swiftly snatched the bag. “I haven’t had cheeseles in ages, check this out!” lucio had no clue what cheesels were so he just observed while Jamison placed the cheesy bite sized rings on his fingertips then ate them off those tips to demonstrate. “I used to do this all the time when I was a kid.”It reminded Lucio of bugles, an american snack people did the same thing with.

Brett is in the middle of hijacking a car when Lucio grabs a bag of M&Ms and digs in. “Are you a sweet tooth mate?” Jamie asks finishing his nano, his first reflex is to crush the can and toss it but he wagers he better not. Making a valiant effort to be a decent guest he carefully set it back on the table.

“No…,”Lucio starts to say through a mouthful,”Well sometimes-yourself?” The bomber who's already going for another nano stopped to consider the question. “Nah, I like spicy stuff. Like this...wait, is it?” Jamie plucked a bag of chips.The spanish on the bag deters him for a moment. But his friend has the knowledge to help a little,”I can tell you it definitely says hot on there, I’m not fluent though.”

“Thanks.”

He tears the packaging and sure enough the chips had a vague habanero scent, not nearly as hot as the actual pepper. D.Va ought to add a mute button to this thing he thinks, cracking the top. He understood she played a big role in her home countries military, that’s it though. Everything about being involved in esports didn’t register. Hana wasn’t so resistant when he met her, not like Lucio. _I guess those gwishin omnics helped her grow a thick skin._

Just then Jamie’s stomach adjusted a bit to the carbonation, a loud burp eructing from his chest. Junkers don’t do manners, not unless the bad ones count. It only occurred to him afterwards it happened and right beside Lucio who didn’t turn his head from the screen, only vaguely shifted his eyes as bewilderment turned to morbid curiosity.

Out of the corner of his eye he briefly traced the junkers expression to find he was looking right back, it wasn’t shame. Most guests would bear some after a display like that. It read more as a testing glance awaiting a negative reaction. People found him gross through and through. His behavior, the way he acted, dressed- the handmade limbs. All of it.

Lucio hesitated, stuck in an internal debate how the appropriate or on the contrary rightfully inappropriate response could come across. Around others, namely Hana it didn’t matter. Perhaps in someone like Jamison’s presence who judged the ones who held back to maintain respect maybe he could just go ahead and loosen up a bit.

The silence lasted so long Jamie had to question Lucio had noticed or even cared to until he sipped his own drink, still holding eye contact then drew away the can to retort, giving a burp right back in his direction. Not quite so prideful, nonetheless obviously intentional.

Jamie’s eyes widened as he recognized Lucio not only did not get offended, he took it as an invitation to respond the same way. By the look on his face, he wanted to say _“I can be gross too!”_ That melted away his surprise entirely. Junkrat burst into a sharp cackle, throwing his head back on the couch cushion. “That was really adorable, I'll give you that. Hope you weren't planning on outdoing me though.” He scoffed.

“Nah…,” Lucio tried to provide an explanation, a tinge of embarrassment on his face. Okay, Jamie didn't like making him feel doubtful about being comfortable around him. “You got no desire to present yourself in a way that's palatable to others, I like that. I can relax with you because you're not expecting me to be one way or another y'know?” He elaborated. Perhaps a tad of envy sprinkled in there too.”Oh man I didn't mean to make it that personal I j-”

“Relax. I get it.” Jamie cut him off, mostly because Lucio was so sweet he thought any more of that would make him sick. Without knowing what to say he honestly did get it. “Soo...can you do it on command?” Lucio asked suddenly, the intrigued look back again. Jamie shot him a mischievous smile. It wasn’t often a willing participant asked about his less than practical talents.

“You telling me you can't? He teased pawing his stomach through the tank top he wore. In a moment an airy burp came up. “You’re nasty!” The musicians broke into a guffaw oddly impressed. It appeared easy enough for Lucio to attempt it, though nothing happened. “I need soda.” He decided appearing a little disappointed.

 _Oh have I got to see this_. Jamie maintained an amused grin,”Go on.” He gave him the time to sip away at his nano. Finally he'd felt another coming only to get an equally small one out of it. _Now that was cute_. “Aw, that was a baby one!” The junker sneered getting endless joy out of this. Undoubtedly this was his area of expertise if you could even call it that, a rude habit turned into a flaunted ability.

While he only gave him a small jab Lucio took it as a challenge and tucked the can back into his mouth to chug the rest. “It's just one soda mate, you need more.” He suggested when Lucio drank it to the last drop and was only rewarded with a few sharp hiccupy-burp sounds. This is too much, he was getting a daring gleam in his eyes too. “Then I'll get more, hang on a second.” The musician announced before he stood up and turned for the kitchen.

Hastily he returned with a six pack of nano colas. These were a different kind, they didn't have the weird clunky tops that played D.va's slogan. The labels were a different color as well, red to compliment the cherries on their sides. “You're really going all in on this huh?” Jamie giggled, excited about where this was going.”So long as you're up for it.” Lucio taunted playfully.

“Course I am, hand me one?” He readily raised a hand, unable to hide his smugness. _This'll be fun_. Lucio broke the plastic casing and handed one to his guest then plunked himself down in his former spot. “I thought we we could chug them both-,” Jamison already nodded a hard yes,”Yeah? You're in? Cool..,” He paused to open his soda as the other mimicked him and did the same.

“Same time on three? Okay 1...2...3…!” They clinked their drinks together then tilted their heads, the flow of soda coming down fast. Pushing up another deep belch, his guest naturally finished first bringing up the collar of his tank to wipe his chin. It took Lucio a bit longer, one hand over his ribs as it had some difficulty going down. Although they both had tiny stomachs it was no question whose could potentially tolerate more abuse.

Lucio cringed throwing the can on the floor the second it emptied, he swore he could feel soda bubbles settling and drew a few fingers over his belly noting the surface had become mildly tight. At last he burped softly, hearing an amused “hm” beside him. “A little better.” Jamie commented going for another pair of nano colas absolutely loving every chance that arrived to tease Lucio who simply snorted before he accepted another can.

“Just curious, do you and Mako do stuff like this a lot? He quipped given the impression, seeing the bomber shake his head. “Not like this.” He chuckled clinking their drinks, not prepared to explain what he and hog did. He himself would be more than happy to hand over all of the juicy details but had no clue where to start so resisted the urge.

Although the vague response made him think up more probing questions to ask he chose not to pry, letting it go.”We chuggin’ again?” Jamie checked and polished off the bag of hot chips. He turned the bag upside down to shake the remainder out on his tongue. “Yeah right...now.” Together for the second time they rushed to down their drinks, neither quite clear on what the rules of their game were other than crude fun. Then just as the last the junkers cola was done quicker he confirmed it audibly,“Wait-hic!” After a brief delay the release came in a rattling “baaaahrap” noise.He gave Lucio a once over while he struggled to catch up, taking in the slight bloat in the musicians belly. It wouldn't be wise to give it a little slap to inspect the tightness tempting as it was. His torso appeared less long than Jamison's and he had mildly pronounced abs, not crazy muscle but it showed in all the right places.

As the last few drops trickled through Lucio slammed the can on the table,”Urgh…,” He breathily held his stomach in one arm finding zero relief,”Can't. Why can't I burp?” Flustered he thumped his chest a few times unprepared when it really did help coax out a pretty solid belch or the hint of a moan that followed. His hands instinctively clapped over his mouth at the lewd sound. “Thas’ a good one mate.” Jamison praised rewarding his pal with a pat on the back, reminding him he was hanging out with someone who felt nothing short of thrilled at the obscenity of it all.

He let his guest retrieve the cans this time and kept his thankfulness to himself that there were only two nano colas for each of them waiting on the coffee table.The junker swung his feet up on the empty surface, handing Lucio his final can. Typically he’d be pissed to see feet on the furniture but was too distracted to give a damn. Jamie’s height put him at an advantage, he seemed normal albeit the pronounced curve of his midsection unlike his friend who looked worse for wear. “Down the hatch!” He boomed.

“Bottoms up.” The musician agreed, keeping his wariness well hidden. Both of the boys guzzled away with vigor hoping to best one another though no real prize existed other than bragging rights. The right to tease endlessly whoever had lamer results. Lucio barely got it over with, to his own dismay the bubbling managed to trap itself in his gut. “Stuck again?” Jamie snickered leaning in his direction.

He wouldn't get the chance to answer because the junkers head hovered so close it made his cheeks burn. Before he could understand what was happening then, Jamie ducked into the musicians neck and let a burp erupt right in his ear. “Ewww gross!” Lucio sprung into action, punching him in the arm prompting them into a wrestle. Bewildered by the hit Jamie was late to act, thrashing under as he lunged himself at him.

“Oh it's on!” He crowed into Jamie's shoulder throwing him against the couch cushions who gasped clearly floored by how strong he really was. Lucio saw an opening to overpower him and took it, crawling across his torso in a laughing fit. “Oof.” He grunted as Lucio plunked himself right on the space behind the bombers belly, kind enough not to put any pressure there.

“Think this means I win.” His chest heaved after that debacle, yet he beamed with pride.

“Agree to disagree.” Jamie growled stubbornly.


End file.
